Stepney Gets Lost
Stepney Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Stepney is bored on the Bluebell Railway, so he is naturally eager when allowed to help Toby and Mavis at the quarry. However, Stepney's driver forgets the Fat Controller's warnings to be home before nightfall and agrees to take a special train down the branch line. Toby and Mavis warn Stepney to be careful and Stepney leaves the quarry with the special train. After delivering the train, Stepney then heads home, but takes a wrong turn after fog descends and ends up in the scrapyards. His crew goes for help, but in their absence, two diesels, named 'Arry and Bert, creep up and take him to the smelter shed, where Stepney is shunted underneath a giant grabber. It looks like the end for the little tank engine, but the Fat Controller arrives in the nick of time and has the grabber shut down. The Fat Controller then sends Stepney back to the Bluebell Railway and Stepney learns that there is no place like home. Characters * Toby * Stepney * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * Butch (cameo) * BoCo (stock footage cameo)' Locations * Anopha Quarry * The Scrapyards * Stepney's Shed * Stepney's Branch Line * The Windmill * Skarloey Railway * Old Stone Bridge Trivia * Near the end, Stepney says "There's no place like home," a direct quote from the 1939 film, "The Wizard of Oz." * Stock footage from Rusty to the Rescue and Double Teething Troubles is used, a deleted scene from the former is used as well. * A reference to Rusty to the Rescue is made. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, Donald/Douglas, and City of Truro are seen at the scrapyard. * This episode marks Stepney's last speaking role in the UK to date. * The load that Cranky drops on Percy from Cranky Bugs is seen at the building site when Stepney drops off his trucks. * Big Mickey can be seen in the last scene of the episode. * CGI smoke is added in the shot looking down over a beam when Stepney enters the unknown area. Then again smoke is added to the same overhead shot of Arry and Bert approaching and when Bert buffers up to Stepney and the following shot after that of the 3 of them. * This marks Stepney's last speaking role in the US until the twelfth season episode, Rosie's Funfair Special. Goofs * The camera shot looking over a beam and down at Stepney is differently configured with scattered objects when Arry and Bert approach. * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * In some of the shots of Stepney puffing through the fog, a black box is attached to one side of his cab. * When Stepney is asked to take the train, he is dirty, but when he is preparing to take the train, he is clean. * When Stepney sets off for home, he is on the same line Henry was on in Haunted Henry. However, Old Bailey's Station is not seen. He instead passes a signal box and ends up on a line that leads to the Scrapyards. * The opening music is briefly cut off in the US version. Quotes * 'Arry: Gotcha this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed! * 'Arry: Buffer him, Bert! * 'Arry: Bye-bye Stepney! * Stepney: This engine's not for scrapping! * Stepney: Bluebells forever! Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Stepney (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:StepneyGetsLosttitlecard.png|UK title card File:StepneyGetsLostUStitlecard.png|US title card File:StepneyGetsLostdigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:StepneyGetsLostSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:StepneyGetsLostGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:StepneyGetsLostJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:StepneyGetsLostWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:RustytotheRescue59.png|Stock footage File:StepneyGetsLost1.png File:StepneyGetsLost2.png|Stepney's shed File:StepneyGetsLost3.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:StepneyGetsLost4.png File:StepneyGetsLost5.png File:StepneyGetsLost6.png File:StepneyGetsLost7.png File:StepneyGetsLost8.png File:StepneyGetsLost9.png|Mavis, Toby, and Stepney File:StepneyGetsLost10.png|Toby File:StepneyGetsLost11.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png|Stock footage File:StepneyGetsLost12.png|Mavis File:StepneyGetsLost13.png File:StepneyGetsLost14.png|Stepney and Mavis File:StepneyGetsLost15.png File:StepneyGetsLost16.png File:StepneyGetsLost17.png File:StepneyGetsLost18.png File:StepneyGetsLost19.png File:StepneyGetsLost20.png File:StepneyGetsLost21.png File:StepneyGetsLost22.png File:StepneyGetsLost23.png File:StepneyGetsLost24.png File:StepneyGetsLost25.png File:StepneyGetsLost26.png File:StepneyGetsLost27.png File:StepneyGetsLost28.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png|The Old Stone Bridge File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:StepneyGetsLost31.png File:StepneyGetsLost32.png File:StepneyGetsLost33.png File:StepneyGetsLost34.png File:StepneyGetsLost35.png|Stepney's driver and fireman File:StepneyGetsLost36.png File:StepneyGetsLost37.png File:StepneyGetsLost38.png File:StepneyGetsLost39.png File:StepneyGetsLost40.png File:StepneyGetsLost41.png File:StepneyGetsLost42.png File:StepneyGetsLost43.png File:StepneyGetsLost44.png File:StepneyGetsLost45.png File:StepneyGetsLost46.png File:StepneyGetsLost47.png|"Oh, no! We're in the scrapyards!" File:StepneyGetsLost48.png File:StepneyGetsLost49.png File:StepneyGetsLost50.png StepneyGetsLost51.png StepneyGetsLost52.png|Stepney and 'Arry StepneyGetsLost53.png|'Arry StepneyGetsLost54.png|Bert StepneyGetsLost55.png File:StepneyGetsLost56.png File:StepneyGetsLost57.png File:StepneyGetsLost58.png File:StepneyGetsLost59.png File:StepneyGetsLost60.png File:StepneyGetsLost61.png File:StepneyGetsLost62.png File:StepneyGetsLost63.png File:StepneyGetsLost64.png File:StepneyGetsLost65.png File:StepneyGetsLost66.png File:StepneyGetsLost67.png File:StepneyGetsLost68.png File:StepneyGetsLost69.png File:StepneyGetsLost70.png File:StepneyGetsLost71.png File:TheWhistleSong6.png|Edited scene File:StepneyGetsLost72.png File:StepneyGetsLost55.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost53.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost52.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost54.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost51.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost80.JPG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryStepney.png|2004 Original Book File:StepneyStoryLibraryBook2.png|2004 Alternate Book File:Stepney2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Stepney Gets Lost-British Narration|UK Narration File:Stepney Gets Lost-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes